


Good Boyfriend

by Charlie_Parker



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hating on Taylor Swift and Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Parker/pseuds/Charlie_Parker
Summary: John Wick comes through for a cute, fluffy night in





	Good Boyfriend

“Ugh I hate this movie.” You groaned, caramel corn between your teeth. You had scraped your tongue raw against your teeth to pick it out.  
“Then why are we watching it?” John looked at you, not knowing at all where he stood with you.  
“You know how you listen to Taylor Swift sometimes?”  
He nodded  
“It’s kinda like that. You hate-listen Taylor Swift, I hate-watch Suicide Squad.”  
“I’m surprised you don’t like it.” It was weird seeing John in grey sweatpants and a white Hanes shirt.  
“What isn’t there to hate?” You laughed a little, looking between the TV screen and your assassin boyfriend. Was he a boyfriend, though? Was he just someone you were in a great friendly and romantic relationship with? Isn’t that what a boyfriend is? Your mind was a little too taken by the discussion at hand and the lovely whiskey and caramel corn John had brought after hearing how you got underpaid on the last contract you took. Definitely boyfriend material.  
“Y/N, it’s got assassins and superheros and god damn Margot Robbie.”  
“Don’t bring Margot Robbie into this. She didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Okay, so what don’t you like about this movie?” The whizzing of bullets from the screen was faintly dulled to background noise.  
“Where do I start? Overall, it promised so much. The trailers were so good. John, I was peeing myself watching the trailers.” When was the last time you saw him smile like that? “And then they bring out the movie and it’s just faux-deep, no second layer that allows you to think about it, and it romanticizes an abusive relationship.”  
There was a twinkle of amusement in John’s eyes. “Want some more?” His hand had reached over on the coffee table to offer you some more whiskey.  
A shot and ten minutes later you two were in the kitchen, laughing at the face John made after you offered him some whiskey from your own medicine cabinet “I don’t really spend that much on quality liquor. That’s why I have you, right?”  
“Is that all?”  
“Well, yeah, I’m not gonna spend more than 13 dollars on a bottle of Jack, John.” You giggled, resting your face against his shoulder, but only just. Comically, the rest of your body stood half a foot away from him.  
“What if it’s 14?”  
“If a bottle of Jack cost 14 dollars?”  
“Mhm.” He rubbed your back with his knuckles, coaxing the rest of your body against his.  
“Better come in on a motorcycle. Better’ve come right out of a leprechaun’s ass, served in Jesus’s shoe.” Your words slurred together.  
You felt the rumble in John’s chest and the shaking of his shoulders as he laughed. Without you knowing, your arms had wound around his waist and your eyes begun to close. In your drunken state, it was perfectly okay to sleep standing up.  
“You okay there, puddin’?”  
Your reply came out muddled against his chest “I’ll kick your ass where you stand, Wick.”


End file.
